


Skate and Date

by lucky_jin_n_tonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the Sonic Teens au by cherriberrieri on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating, go check her out her art is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_jin_n_tonic/pseuds/lucky_jin_n_tonic
Summary: Originally titled: RollerDate? Skate ‘n’ Date? Idk man they gay and they skatin’ what more do you want from me? I’m feeding you don’t ask questionsMaria finally meets Shadow's new boyfriend. It goes about as well as you may think.Based on CherriBerriEri's human high school au ask blog @sonic-teens
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Skate and Date

Let it be said that being the granddaughter of a wealthy doctor didn’t come without its benefits. If anything, Maria was glad the other hospital patients would be able to experience a change from their routines. Tonight, the local roller rink was rented out, disinfected, and ready to be used by the hospital’s patients and their loved ones. Somewhere along the preparation process for the event, a theme as added: Grease. Gerald and Shadow had even gone out of their way to purchase her a big, poofy, baby blue poodle skirt! While the blonde was excited to dress up in something new, she was really looking forward to spending the afternoon with her family.

Although, if Maria was being truly honest, she was on the edge of her seat to meet a specific person tonight. Somehow, despite the odds, her little brother had recently found someone who could put up with his bullshit. Mr. Shadow “I’ll keep all my emotions here, and then one day, I’ll die” Doom had found a boyfriend. She had already begun the onslaught of sibling teasing. But in all honesty, she was just glad at least someone could make Shadow happy in his life. He deserved it. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pay the consequences.

“Is he cute? Does he make you go all mushy inside? Ooooo I bet your face goes all red when he looks at you.”

“Maria!” Even now Shadow couldn’t hide the small blush that was building on his cheekbones. Maria smirked, enjoying the torture she was putting her baby brother in. She wasn’t always able to be there whenever he did something worthy of teasing, so she was milking this opportunity for all it was worth. She deserved it, and she definitely wasn’t mercilessly going all in. Only a little bit, as a treat.

“What? Am I wrong? You’re gonna look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?” She put her arms on her hips, careful not to accidentally hit her arm on her walker. That was an annoying pain she quickly learned to avoid in her years with the aid. While she didn’t need her walker constantly, she was told to keep it at her side today in case of an emergency. Even with the hospital staff on standby, it didn’t hurt to be too careful.

“W- Well, ye- I mean, no- I mean, I- ugh,” Shadow groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. “You’re the worst.”

“Whatever do you mean, dearest darling-est brother of mine?” With feigned innocence, Maria fluttered her eyelashes before giving her brother the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Shadow remained silent, rolling his eyes before continuing to lace up the skates he put on. The blonde couldn’t help but snicker, sitting beside him on the bench. “I’m sorry, I’m only teasing. I can’t help it. I’m happy for you, and I’m really excited to meet him.” She gently nudged him with her shoulder.

Even with the mask on, Maria could tell her brother had a small smile growing on his face. Shadow let a sign out through his nose. 

“I know. I guess I’m just nervous for you two to meet.” His eyes glanced away from her, finding a spot to fixate on the floor while his hand rubbed his other arm. Maria lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Shadow be nervous? She was sure they would get along. From the limited knowledge she had, this Sonic character was cheerful and someone who could befriend anyone. Heck, befriending her edgelord of a brother was a feat all on its own. 

She flashed a smile in his direction. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Plus, we’re here to roller skate and listen to terrible renditions of “You’re the One that I Want” from the karaoke bar, not mope and worry over nothing.” She began swapping her Mary Jane’s for the roller rink provided skates. “Plus, you promised me that you would help me get used to the feeling of wheels where they don’t belong.”

Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle. His sister always had a way of lifting his spirits. How she could be so positive in a life that gave her nothing but trouble, he would never know. But she would always have his admiration for it. 

He began helping her get laced up and standing. Maria was suddenly very glad she had her walker with her. She had no idea how Shadow could make skates seem so effortless and graceful. But that didn’t stop her, only fueling her determination to conquer these strange, slippery shoes. If her brother could, so could she. 

While some time passed as Shadow aided Maria, more people began to file in past the sanitation station by the door. It wasn’t long before a new voice caught the attention of the siblings.

“Hey Shadow!” This voice, while being foreign to her, sounded warm and welcoming. Maria turned around as fast as she could with these damned wheel trap shoes. There were three people before her: a tall fellow with bright red hair in some loose braids, a smaller kid with bright blonde hair and goggles that would seem more at home in a lab than a roller rink, and a blue haired boy who was a somewhat equal split height wise between the other two. “You gonna introduce us or should I?” 

While it wasn’t long, there was a slight pause before Shadow began speaking. Maria couldn’t but smile. Guess her little brother was still nervous after all.

“Right. Everyone, this is my sister, Maria. Maria, That’s Knuckles, Tails, and uh,” Shadow couldn’t help the hesitation in his voice. It still felt so weird to call Sonic something other than his friend. This relationship business was still new to him. Thankfully, Sonic didn’t seem to take it personally, instead bringing his hand up to cover his mouth while he chuckled, even though there was already a mask covering it. “This is my boyfriend, Sonic.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Maria.” Sonic smiled as he extended a gloved hand. Even with his smile obscured, Maria could tell it was bright and friendly. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things I hope.” She couldn’t help but smile, shaking his hand. “I’ve definitely heard all about you. Care to share how you melted my brother’s heart of ice? I’m willing to exchanged for embarrassing stories and-”

“Hey look there’s so much free space out in the rink, let’s go Sonic! Bye Maria, catch you never!” A flush was creeping up Shadow’s face as he hurriedly ushered Sonic from his scheming traitor of a sister. His flush only increased in intensity as he heard both his boyfriend and his sister laugh at his embarrassment. 

As the evening went on, Maria was properly introduced to Shadow’s friends as they came trickling in. They all seemed wonderful. She was amazed with Tails’ intelect for his age, and their exchange of interests explained the goggles he wore. She admired Amy’s moxy and Cream was as sweet as pie. And despite Knuckle’s stoic face, he seemed like a gentle soul, that is, when he wasn’t being riled up by Tails or Rouge. Omega didn’t talk, but she was able to communicate with him via ASL. She has started taking it up as a hobby, and she was excited to finally use her new skill, albeit a little less fluently than her new friend. Silver shared her love of plant life, and Blaze was more than happy to slowly skate beside Maria as she filled her in on Shadow’s high school career of never being caught skating in the halls by an adult, despite being infamous for it. 

Although she felt happy for her brother, Maria couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy in her chest. Shadow was living a life she craved. School activities, an abundance of friends, and even a boyfriend. What’s not to like? But still, despite the green-eyed monster peering over her shoulder, she wouldn’t take that away from Shadow. If she could only choose one of them to live a normal life, she would give that blessing to him a thousand times over. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

A smile came over her face as she watched her brother help his boyfriend get a hold of using his roller skates. Seemed like she wasn’t the only one who needed guidance when their feet were strapped to wheels. While Sonic’s feet were shaky, he was kept from face-planting by steady arms around his waist. Shadow looked- 

Wait… 

Shadow looked… soft. Usually he looked that way only around her and her grandfather. But he wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at this stranger. This boy who had wormed his way into Shadow’s heart. He must have no idea how he probably had her brother wrapped around his finger. Maria was happy for him. Shadow was slowly opening his heart to other people, and the proof was all around the room. He didn’t need droves upon droves of friends, only the ones worth keeping. And it seemed like Shadow had done a fine job at picking the best from the bunch.

“This next song goes out to my brother and his new emo boyfriend. I don’t know how it happened, but at least I don’t have to watch you pine from afar and hear you complain about how he has a cute butt and nice hair anymore.” 

Maria looked to the karaoke stage, where Tails stood with a mischievous grin on his face. She heard an embarrassed squawk from across the rink. She turned to find Sonic with flushed cheeks, although her brother wasn’t void of any red on his face either. She swore she heard Shadow comment something along the lines of “You think my hair’s nice?”

But nothing, truly nothing could’ve prepared her for the song lyrics that came out of Tails’ mouth.

_“Grandma’s got a boyfriend, and her boyfriend’s name is Paul.”_

Maria couldn’t stop the surprised laugh that came out of her throat, and it seemed like she wasn’t alone in her reaction. The whole rink seemed to be filled with laughter, Shadow’s friends laughing the hardest out of the rest. A warm, fuzzy feeling grew in Maria’s chest, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. 

Shadow was surrounded by good people. Genuine people, who cared for him but weren’t afraid to tease him. She felt an invisible weight of worry lifted off of her shoulders.

Shadow was going to be fine. And though it was only one night out of many, Maria knew she would hold this memory near to her heart for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when my radio suddenly played music from Grease and the idea wouldn't leave me alone till it was done.  
> This was written originally for my friends on discord. It's based on my friend's au ask blog on Tumblr. Go check her and her ask blog out at @cherriberrieri and at @sonic-teens. 
> 
> Also, the song Tails sings is from John Mulaney and the Sack Lunch Bunch, titled Grandma's Boyfriend Paul. Give it a listen if you haven't, it's hilarious.
> 
> Wanna yell at me to write more? Check out my Tumblr @lucky-jin-n-tonic


End file.
